


Proving Them Wrong

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Feanor and Nerdanel are frequently told it won't work.





	Proving Them Wrong

_It will never work_ , they muttered to themselves as they watched them. He smiled at his beautiful soon to be wife, she was beautiful to him maybe not the conventional elven beauty yet he loved her all the more for it. _She uses him and in time he shall realize that_ , they whisper. She meets his eyes and there they make an agreement. They will stand against them and more importantly they shall prove them wrong.

_It cannot be done_ , they say to themselves, _it is just light and it cannot be captured_. He wants to shake them and tell them that yes it is light but it can be so much more. It can be glorious something utterly bewitching and enchanting it can be light and yet it can be captured. He swears then that some day he will do it he will prove them wrong.

_She cannot be a craftsman and a mother at the same time_ , they tell each other behind her back, _she will never have the time for both_. She holds her beautiful baby boy close looking lovingly down at his tiny face and smooths the soft red hair down. He stirs and a tiny hand clasps around a lock of her hair that slipped free from the bun she’d put it in that morning. Looking at him she feels the need to capture his tiny perfect face just like this and she promises herself that no, she will find a way to do both. She will prove them wrong and she knows that waiting at home for them is all the support that she needs for it.

_You’ll be begging for help by the time those two are walking_ , they are told regarding their third and fourth children. Seeing the two of them, one toddling and the other figuring out how to move around the room, they want to laugh. Why would they need help? These two will be a delight and more than that, they share a smile, if everyone says that about two what will they say when the third one comes along? No, they won’t ask for help. They will keep their precious children safe and they will prove them all wrong.

_She won’t survive this one_ , they mutter angrily behind his back, _he pushed her too far with this one_. She lays exhausted from the long labor and wants to give up. Then he meets her eyes an unspoken challenge in his and she feels the energy to keep going. Holding his children, two tiny heads that will one day be crowned with the same lovely red hair that she and their eldest have he smiles at her. She did it, she proved them wrong just as they swore they would.

_He cannot do it_ , they say again, _he cannot capture it fore it cannot be captured_. He works tirelessly using everything he has and when he gets tired and feels he cannot keep going he remembers her. She did it she proved them wrong so he will too. At last he does it he looks at them and smiles they were just as he knew they would be. He captured light and most importantly he proved them wrong just as he knew he would, just as he swore he would one day.


End file.
